


Lazarus Rising

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Dean - Freeform, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Pregnancy, Resurrection, Sam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

June 17th 2008  
Tomorrow, it will be one month. One month without my best friend. One month of trying to figure out how to get Dean back. I have prayed to Cas, but he hasn't answered me. I am losing hope in that feathery winged dick. I tried to call Sam last week to check on him, but he hasn't been answering. I haven't heard from him since we buried Dean. It has been even harder because Bobby isn’t doing well either. He is drinking way too much and I’m getting worried that one day I am going to wake up and he is going to be dead from alcohol poisoning. Because of this, I am not drinking so that I can take care of him. I did get sick about two weeks ago thought. I was cooking eggs and I couldn’t keep my coffee down. It was so weird and now every time I smell coffee it makes me puke also no eggs like at all, just the smell kills me. I have been having this dream almost every night since Dean died. I am in the middle of the forest and I could hear him screaming in pain. He was calling for Sam and for me. I would start running, but I seemed to be stuck. I couldn’t get near him. His voice would get louder and then I would run toward it. Then it seemed to get quiet again. I wake up in a cold sweat. Because of this, I haven't been sleeping much. 

July 17th, 2008   
Tomorrow will be two months without Dean and I am getting desperate. Bobby is still drinking himself to sleep, I haven't heard from Sam, and the dreams are getting worse and worse. I am no longer in the woods. I am now in a building. There is a long hall and I can see Dean. He is still in pain and screaming for Sam and me to save him, but I can’t get to him. Every time I get close I am dragged away by an invisible force. So I am still not sleeping much. In other news, Cas showed up last week. I almost took his head off. I was so pissed that he showed up out of nowhere. I haven't prayed to him in over a month and then he just showed up and dropped an a-bomb on me. I am pregnant. I am going to have a baby.

August 17th, 2008   
Tomorrow will be three months. I went to the doctor the day after Cas told me the news. It’s true. I am going to be a mommy. I was 3 months pregnant when I went to the doctor, so by now I am about 4 months along and starting to show. I have tried to call Sam to tell him, but he turned off his phone or changed his number. I don’t know what to do. Cas disappeared again and hasn’t answered me since he dropped the news. Bobby has still been drinking and I am taking care of him as much as I could because I still wasn’t sleeping well. The dreams were going to be the death of me. Instead of Dean screaming to be saved, it was me that was screaming. I would be in a room strapped to a table. Dean would be standing over me with a knife. He was torturing me, slicing into my old scars that I have had my whole life and adding new ones. He would whisper into my ear. “Kelly, no one can hear you.” “No one cares that you are going to die.” “I never loved you, you know. I just felt sorry for you.” He would look at me with black eyes and I would wake up not only sweating but crying. It was getting so bad that Bobby has been waking me up every few hours so that the dreams aren’t as intense, but it hasn’t been working. They keep getting worse and worse. 

September 17th, 2008   
Tomorrow will be four months since Dean has been gone. I don’t know if I can handle this. I need sleep and it’s not getting easier. But this morning was the first night that I didn’t have a nightmare. I woke up this morning with a start, but it wasn’t from a dream. It’s almost as if the baby jumped inside of me as if it was excited about something. It seems that I produce active children. Charles was like this. I saw Cas about a week ago. He surprised me again with some news. The baby is no longer an it. It is a she. I am having a little girl. This will be a new adventure that is for sure. I just wish that Dean was here to go through all of this with me. I miss him so much. I still don’t know what Sam is doing, but I assume that he is still okay at least I hope he is okay. I miss my Winchesters so damn much. 

 

Today I woke up and got in the shower like I normally did. I got ready for my day. I was in a pair of jeans and boots. I had a tank top and flannel on. I wasn’t trying to hide my pregnancy from anyone. I didn’t really care what people said about me in town. I was trying to take care of Bobby, myself and the little baby girl growing inside of me. She was the only Winchester left and I was going to make sure that she was going to be the kind of girl who would make her daddy proud. I was sitting at my desk in my room with my music playing. I was singing ‘Carry on my Wayward Son’ by Kansas. I was rubbing circles on my stomach and thinking about my little girl when I heard the phone ring. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then the phone rang again about 30 seconds after. I walked down stairs. 

“Who was on the phone?” I asked Bobby. 

“No one, sweetheart. How is my little grandbaby doing?” He asked gesturing to my stomach. 

“Growing and kicking. I think she is going to be a dancer. Every time I play music she won’t stop moving.” 

“Like mother, like daughter,” Bobby said. “You loved to dance when you were little.” 

I was sitting in the office. It was about 12:30 and I was starting to get tired. “Bobby, I think I am going to take a nap. I’ll be in my room.” I said walking up the stairs. 

“I hope you can sleep.” 

“Me too.” 

I woke up to loud noises coming from downstairs. I assumed that it was a hunter who needed help from Bobby or he was drunk and stumbling around the kitchen or something I came down the stairs. I was pulling my hair into a messy bun. I was in a tight white tank top and jeans. 

“Bobby, what's up with all the noise? How is a pregnant woman suppose to get any rest…” I was stopped in my tracks. I was face to face with Dean Winchester. 

He was looking at me with huge eyes staring at my baby bump not sure what to say. I wasn’t able to comprehend what was happening either. My mind was going a million miles a second. I looked at Dean then back to Bobby who was behind me. There was fear in my eyes as I looked at Dean. I hadn’t seen him in four months except in my nightmares. I backed away from Dean slowly. I spun around to run back up to my room, but Bobby caught me. 

“Baby girl, it’s him. It’s really him.” Bobby said to me. “I tested everything I could think of on him.” 

“I have to be dreaming. It can’t be real.” I said tears about to peak in my eyes. “Bobby, I’m dreaming. I have to be.” 

“It’s me, sweetheart. I am here.” Dean’s voice was soft and sweet nothing like nightmare Dean’s voice. This voice felt safe. 

I turned to look at him tears now streaming down my face. I ran into his arms. He held me close to him and I felt our little girl kick. I cherished that moment. Dean pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes. 

“How far along are you?” He asked eyeing my baby bump. 

“I am about 5 months pregnant, Dean,” I answered 

“So… that makes me… the… dad?” 

“Yes,” I said. 

“Really? I’m going to be a dad? Wow!” Dean said pulling me into his arms and spinning me around in the kitchen. “I’m going to be a dad! Do you know what it is yet?” 

“I do. Do you want to know or do you want to be surprised?” 

“You better tell me now or I might loose my mind.” 

“Dean Winchester, you are going to be a father to a beautiful baby girl,” I said. 

Dean was still holding me in his arms when I told him the news. He got a huge smile on his face and started kissing me. He was so happy. I was laughing and smiling. It was the first time in four months that I had smiled. It felt so good and my little baby loved it too. Dean stopped spinning around. He put me down but kept me close to him. 

“Does she have a name yet?” 

“I have a few that I have been thinking about, but I don’t know yet.” 

“Good. I can’t wait to hear about them.”

“I hate to break up this family reunion, but we have some business to discuss. First things first, Dean. You got to tell us how you got out.” Bobby said. 

We walked into the office and were trying to make heads or tails on how Dean got back. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” I said. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you're preaching to the choir.” Dean said. 

“Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you’d been buried four months.” Bobby pointed out. “Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meats—”

“I know. I should look like a ‘Thriller’ video reject.” Dean said. 

“What do you remember?” I asked. 

“Not much,” Dean answered. “I remember I was a Hellhound’s chew toy… and then lights-out. Then I come to six feet under. That was it.”

Bobby sat down at his desk and I sat down across from both men sitting on a chair.

“Sam’s number’s not working. He’s, uh— he’s not…” Dean asked. 

“He’s alive as far as we know,” I said. 

“Good. Wait. What do you mean — as far as you know?” 

“We haven't talked to him for months,” Bobby said. 

I felt guilty. I tried for months to contact Sam about my baby and what we were going to do to try to get him back. I missed him almost as much as I missed Dean. 

“You’re kidding? you just let him go off my himself?” Dean asked. 

“He was dead set on it,” I said looking up at Dean. 

Dean looked at me and then back to Bobby. “Bobby, you should have been looking after him.” 

“We tried, Dean. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know, For him, me, or Kell.” Bobby said. “We had to bury you.” 

Dean looked down at the ground and then back to Bobby. “Why did you bury me, anyway?” He asked. 

“Kelly and I wanted you salted and burned — usual drill — but sam wouldn’t have it.” 

“Well, I’m glad he won that one,” Dean said. 

“He said you’d need a body when he got you back home somehow,” I said. “That’s about all he said.” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“He was quiet… real quiet. Then he just took off. Wouldn’t return our calls.” I said. “We tried to find him, but he didn’t want to be found.” 

“Oh, damn it, Sammy.” 

“What?” Bobby asked. 

“Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo.” 

“Why do you say that?” I asked.   
“You should have seen the grave site,” Dean said. “It was like a nuke went off. Then there was this — this force, this presence, that, I don’t know, But it — it— it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this.” 

Dean took off his button up and rolled up the sleeve of his black t-shirt. There was a handprint burned into his left shoulder. Bobby and I didn’t know what to make of it. I got up from my seat, walked over to Dean and put my hand over the handprint. 

“What in the Hell?” Bobby said from behind me. 

“Yeah, it’s like a demon just yanked me out or road me out,” Dean said. 

“But why?” I asked looking into Dean’s green eyes. 

“To hold up their end of the bargain.” 

“You think Sam made a deal?” Bobby asked. I looked back at him hoping to God that he was wrong. 

“It’s what I would have done,” Dean said. 

I was sitting on the desk and Bobby was next to me with a comforting arm. I was still having trouble with everything. Dean was on the phone with the cell company that Sam had his phone will. 

“Yeah, hi. I have a, uh, cell phone account with you guys and, uh, lost my phone. So, I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me.” Dean said, “Yeah. the name’s ‘Wedge Antilles.’” He continued. 

“Really?” I asked in a whispered. 

Dean shrugged at me and smiled, “Social is 2474.” He answered. “Thank you.” He hung up the phone and went over to the computer. 

“How’d you know he’d use that name?” Bobby asked. 

“You kidding me? What don’t I know about that kid?” Dean answered. He started to click around on the computer and look for Sam. He picked up one of the many empty whiskey bottles. “Hey, Bobby? What’s the deal with the liquor store, hmm? Your parents out of town or something?” He asked. 

I felt guilty for not taking better care of Bobby the past four months. I let him drink, I never tried to stop him. He could tell I was feeling bad, so he put his arm around me and said looking at Dean but comforting me at the same time. “Like I said, the last few months ain’t been all that easy.” He said. 

“Right,” Dean said. 

The computer started to beep telling us where Sam was. “Sam’s in Pontiac, Illinois.”   
“Right near where you were buried,” I said. 

“Right where I popped up,” Dean said. “Hell of a coincidence, don’t you think?” 

We decided that I would stay home and Dean and Bobby would go talk to Sam and bring him. I was hoping that I could figure out why Dean was back. I waved at them as they left the house and as soon as they were gone I turned and walked back into the house. The first thing that came to my mind was to pray. 

“Cas, could you get your feathery ass down here. I need you.” I prayed. 

There was a flapping of wings and Cas appeared in the house looking at me as if it was an inconvenience for him to see me. 

“Cas, what’s going on? How is Dean back? Do I need to be worried?” I was freaking out. My voice was starting to get higher and louder. But Cas wasn’t answering me. “Cas, are you going to start talking or are you going to keep me in the dark like you have been for the past four months?” 

Cas still didn’t answer me. 

“Damn it, Cas. Please talk to me. What’s going on?” I just about yelled. 

“Kelly, this information is not for you. There is a plan for you, Dean, and Abigail. Trust me everything will come to light soon.” 

“Abigail? Who is Abigail?” 

“Abigail,” Cas said putting his hand on my stomach. 

I looked at him in the eyes. “Did you just name my baby?” 

“No, Kelly. She named herself.” 

“What? How?” I asked. 

“She is very strong willed. She demanded that her name is Abigail.” 

“Okay…” I said. “Cas, did you get Dean out of Hell?” I asked. 

“I can not answer that right now.” He said. 

“He’s back and I need to know if you got him out or if someone else did.” 

The sound of flapping wings and Cas was gone. 

“Damn it, Cas,” I said. 

I put my hands on my stomach. Abigail started kicking right where my hands were. I smiled at the thought that this little one was strong. I had the feeling that Dean was going to treat her like a princess and that she would just want to run around ruff and tumble like her family. I knew that she was going to be a challenge for us. 

I was sitting in Bobby’s office with a cup of tea. I couldn’t wait to not be pregnant I was missing my coffee.

“Abby, I hope you are happy with yourself. You are killing your mommy. All she wants is some coffee and she can’t have any.” I said to the baby growing inside of me. She started to kick and move around and it made me smile. 

The phone rang it was Bobby. 

“Kelly, meet us at Pamela’s. She knows you are coming ahead of us.” 

“Okay, I am heading out.” 

“Good. See you tomorrow sweetheart.” 

“See you tomorrow, Bobby,” I said hanging up the phone and grabbing my overnight bag. 

I jumped into my car and headed for Pamela’s house. It was a decent drive. I had my music playing loud and I was singing. I knew that Abigail was enjoying the music because she was dancing and it was making me smile. I pulled up to Pamela’s house and grabbed my bag I knocked on the door. 

“Hey, Kelly!” Pamela said to me pulling me into a hug. “How are you and the little, pickle?” 

“Hey, Pam.” I smiled at her. “Abigail and I are great. How are you doing?” 

“I am doing well. Abigail, huh? You picked out a name already?” 

“I did. I think it will suit her.” 

“She has a strong spirit. I can sense it. She is like her mother.” 

I smiled at Pamela, “Thank you, Pam. That means the world.” 

I cooked dinner for us and went to bed early. I woke up to the smell of bacon frying in the kitchen. I forgot how much I loved spending time with Pamela. The last time I did was about 6 years ago. I was on a job and needed a place to stay. Pamela opened her house to me and helped me with the job. We were eating breakfast and heard a knock at the front door. Pamela went to answer the door and I took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them. Pamela brought everyone into the house and I walked into the entry way. 

“Hey, Sammy. It’s been a while.” I said. 

“Kelly—” He said his eyes going wide. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. How are you?”   
“It’s okay, Sammy. I’m doing well.” I said. 

“So, you hear anything?” Bobby asked Pamela

“Well, I ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why.” Pamela said. 

“So, what’s next?” Bobby asked. 

“A seance, I think.” She answered. “See if we can see who did the deed.” 

“You’re not gonna summon the damn thing here?” Bobby asked worriedly. 

“No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball without the crystal.” She said. 

“I’m game,” Dean said. 

I helped Pamela set up the living room. I was lighting candles and laughing at how much Pamela was flirting with Dean and Sam and Dean was playing into it. 

“Who’s Jesse?” Dean asked because he saw her tattoo that said ‘Jesse Forever.’ 

“Well, it wasn’t forever.” She answered. 

“His loss.” He said. 

“Might be your gain.” She said. 

“Really, Pam? I am right here and I am carrying his child.” I said.

“Oh honey, I am just playing.” She said smiling at me. 

Dean looked at me with a sheepish look. Sam just laughed at us. We were feeling back to normal. We set up the seance and everything was ready. 

“Take each other’s hands,” Pamela said. “And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.” 

“Whoa! Well, he didn’t touch me there.” Dean said jumping as Pamela touched his thigh. 

“My mistake,” Pamela said. 

Dean rolled up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the branded handprint on his shoulder. Pamela put her hand on the handprint. We all closed our eyes and she started the ritual. 

“I invoke, conjure, and command you appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you appear unto me before this circle.” She said over and over again. 

The tv turned on across the room. I opened my eyes. Dean looked at me and made a face. I closed my eyes and tried to focus again. 

“I invoke, conjure and command… Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel I don’t scare easy.” Pamela said. 

My eyes shot open, ‘That dick lied to me.’ I thought to myself. 

“Castiel?” Dean asked. 

“its name. It’s whispering to me, warning me to turn back.” She said. 

“Pamela, you may want to listen to him,” I said. 

“I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face.” She kept summoning Cas. 

This wasn’t going to end well with the way things were going. The table started to shake and move I was starting to get nervous. I had never seen Cas do anything like this. I knew he was powerful, but I never thought about how strong and menacing he could be. 

“Maybe we should stop.” Bobby agreed with me. 

“I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!” Pamela said. 

Suddenly fire from the candles grew. Pamela was screaming in pain and then it was over. There was blood coming from her eyes and she collapsed on the floor and everything started to settle down. 

“Call 911” Bobby yelled. 

I ran to the phone and called, “Yes, we have an emergency… my friend she… she… I’m not sure what happened. Just send help fast, please.” 

When the ambulance came I went with Pamela. Bobby followed while Dean and Sam went to go look for what Castiel was. It was killing me that I knew what did this to Pamela. I was so pissed at him. After we found out that Pam was fine Bobby said that I should go home and that he and the boys would be back soon. I thought it would be a good idea so Bobby took me back to Pam’s. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the house. I pulled into the yard and walked into the house. I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard Bobby’s car pull up. 

“That was fast,” I said walking outside. 

“We are going to summon that thing here and trap it,” Dean said. 

“Are we sure that’s a good idea?” I asked. 

“I don’t think it could hurt to try.” He answered. 

“Okay, let's get ready,” I said. 

We went to the empty barn out back. Bobby and I had been working on it for years and were adding a few more symbols before we summoned Cas. It was killing me that I couldn’t tell Dean and Bobby that Castiel was an angel. I had to play along acting like I had no idea what this thing was. 

“That’s a Hell of an art project you got going there,” Dean said. 

“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe,” I said. 

“How are you doing?” Bobby asked Dean. 

“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, a knife— I mean, we’re pretty much set to catch and kill anything I’ve ever heard of.” He said. 

“This is still a bad idea,” I said. 

“Yeah, Kell, I heard you the first 10 times,” Dean said. 

“Kelly, are you sure that you want to be here when this thing gets here?” Bobby asked 

“Bobby, I am not going to let you have all the fun,” I said.

“Babe, I… don’t—” Dean started to say 

“Dean, do not finish that sentence. You have been in Hell for four months. I have been taking care of myself, Bobby, and the baby.” I said putting my hands on my stomach. “So I am going to help fight whatever it is that brought you back.” 

Dean didn’t fight me on this. He just nodded his head in agreement. “Well, what do you say we ring the dinner bell?” Dean said. 

Bobby went to the table across the room and started the ritual. After he finished it was quiet for a while. I was sitting on the table with all the weapons, my feet dangling over the edge. I was holding a shotgun in my lap. Abby was kicking with excitement. I knew something was going to happen and soon. Bobby was across the room at the other table. Dean was sitting next to me playing with the demon blade. 

“You sure you did the ritual right?” Dean asked Bobby. 

Bobby looked at Dean. 

“Sorry,” Dean said taking my hand in his. “Touchy, touchy, huh?” 

I rolled my eyes and put my head on Dean’s shoulder. The next thing I knew the barn started to rumble and shake. Dean, Bobby, and I got up ready for a fight. 

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind,” Dean said. 

The lightbulbs exploded and there were sparks everywhere. The front door of the barn started to open even though it was bolted from the inside. Cas started walking into the barn, the sparks were flying everywhere. Dean started shooting at him Bobby and I did the same. They had no effect on him. Cas walked through every trap we had painted. Nothing was slowing him down. Dean picked up the Demon knife. 

“Who are you?” Dean asked Cas.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” Cas answered. 

My eyes got wide. 

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Dean said plunging the knife into Cas’s chest. 

It had no effect on him. He just looked at Dean and then at the knife in his chest. He pulled int out and dropped it onto the floor. Bobby went to hit Cas with an iron crowbar, but Cas caught it in one hand and stopped it. He touched Bobby’s forehead and Bobby passed out. 

“Bobby!” I yelled and ran to his side. “Cas, what did you do?” 

Cas didn’t answer me. He turned to Dean. 

“We need to talk, Dean. You, me, and Kelly.” He said. 

I looked up at Dean and Cas. 

“Kelly, your father is alive.” 

“Who are you?” Dean asked looking at Cas. 

“Castiel.” 

“Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?” He asked. 

“I’m an Angel of the Lord,” Cas said. 

Dean looked at Cas with doubt in his eyes. “Get the Hell out of here. There’s no such thing.”

“The two of you were made for each other,” Cas said gesturing to me. “She said something similar when we met.”

Dean looked at me then back at Cas. “You knew about him, and didn’t tell me?” 

“I made a promise Dean and it has been killing me to not tell you.” 

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.” Cas said. There was a flash of bright lights and Cas showed off his wings. “And don’t be mad at Kelly. I made her promise to not say anything.”

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman’s eyes.” Dean said. 

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans and so can my real voice… but you already know that.” 

“You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?” 

Cas nodded. 

“Buddy, next time, lower the volume,” Dean said. 

“That was my mistake. Certain people— special people— Kelly and Abigail, for example, can perceive my true visage.” Cas said. “I thought you would be one of them as well. I was wrong.” 

“And what visage are you in now, huh? What— Holy tax accountant?” 

“This? This is… a vessel.” Cas answered. 

“You’re possessing some poor bastard?” Dean asked. 

“Dean…” I was about to cut in. 

“Kelly, I don’t need you to defend me,” Cas said. “He’s a devout man. He actually prayed for this.” 

“Look, pal, I’m not buying what you’re selling. So who are you really?” 

Cas was confused. “I told you.” 

“Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?” 

“Good things do happen, Dean,” Cas answered. 

“Not in my experience,” Dean said. 

My heart broke in that moment. I put my hand on stomach and tried to hide the pain I was feeling because of Dean’s words. 

“What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved.” Cas said. 

“Why’d you do it?” Dean asked. 

“Because there are two people who were praying to me to save you and most importantly because God commanded it,” Cas said looking at me and then back at Dean. “Because we have work for you and your family.” 

Dean looked at me and pulled me close to him protectively. Cas left just as fast as he appeared. We were left in the barn alone and with questions. 

“So, Abigail, huh?” Dean asked putting his hand on my stomach.


End file.
